Culpable
by Kikky
Summary: Hay recuerdos que nos siguen de por vida y esa mirada ella no la olvidaría. One shot realizado para el reto "Fukkatsu" de la pág "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"


Fic para la convocatoria del Fukkatsu del grupo de face Por los que leemos fanfic de dragon ball ;) Elegí la siguiente frase "La pálida muerte lo mismo llama a las cabañas de los humildes que a las torres de los reyes" en genero terror con los personajes de la descripción. Espero guste la lectura.

Los pj no me pertenecen ni la serie tampoco de ser así sería un hombre japonés llamado Akira xD

* * *

**Culpable**

La sangre se dibujaba por el suelo cubriendo toda la escena, el padre de familia dejó caer su bolso deportivo al ver tal momento de atrocidad frente a sus ojos. Él era un hombre fuerte y valiente y lo había sido muchos años, había conocido a si a su mujer, defendiéndola de unos maleantes que intentaban robarla, ella era una joya.

La hermosa mujer de cabellos negros provenía de una familia ostentosa pero poco conocida en la ciudad, ser del mundo de los negocios era algo que no siempre dejaba notar el dinero que se podía llegar a manejar y con su carácter humilde ella no demostraba su nivel social. Fue su carácter y su belleza lo que le atrajeron a él más fue ella quien se le aproximó luego de una tarde ser salvada por su persona de un asalto en un callejón. Ambos trabajaban en lugares sumamente diferentes pero coincidían en las mismas calles.

Había prometido por siempre cuidarla y brindarle un techo, seguridad y amor. Así fue durante tres años en los cuales dio fruto de su amor una hermosa niña, la alegría de aquella familia que lo tenía todo, un acomodado y tranquilo vivir y el amor de una familia en crecimiento.

Aquella noche Videl jugaba su habitación, dibujaba rayones en un papel de color crema cuando la alarma de su casa retumbó por el lugar y se replicó por todas partes, alarmada se puso de pie y corrió hacia la sala principal donde poco antes había estado con su madre. Movía sus pasos con prisa, la alarma sonaba, luego un golpe seco y algo rompiéndose, ella corrió con más alarma sintiendo su corazón acelerado por el miedo, escuchaba pasos y ruido pero desvió camino metiéndose tras una cortina cercana al ver pasar por el portal de la puerta una silueta desconocida.

Videl se quedó tras las cortinas breves momentos antes de escuchar una voz familiar llamarle a gritos, sin pensar salió con prisa más chocó de frente contra alguien, al caer de espalda ahogó un grito y le vio con terror, por una fracción de segundos sus miradas se cruzaron. Los azules ojos de Videl entonces se quedaron petrificados al igual que su cuerpo mirando los verdes y finos ojos de esa mujer rubia. Ella se veía agitada, respiraba de esa manera que se produce por el éxtasis o el miedo, su rostro estaba desfigurado por una seriedad infinita y sus ceño estaba fruncido al máximo, traía al hombro un saco y en su mano derecha una pistola.

La niña no espero demasiado antes de ponerse a correr pero la mujer le siguió de cerca, entonces las luces se fueron. La casa estaba en penumbra, tan solo se escuchaban los pasos y la respiración de la extraña mujer, Videl la miraba manteniéndose pegada a una pared cercana, pestañeó y repentinamente esta desapareció. La respiración de la niña aumentaba cada vez más, terror era lo que sentía, terror era lo que la imposibilitada de moverse más allá de mover sus pupilas intentando ver. Trago saliva aguantando lágrimas y se aferró a la pared intentando hundirse en ella, escuchaba pasos pero no distinguía hacia donde iban. Apretó sus ojos, la verdad era que no quería ver y fue cuando un ruido de golpe se escuchó, seguido de un quejido, escuchó pasos correr de un lado a otro y sin pensarlo corrió a prisa intentando evitarlos, una luz venida del exterior ilumino el salón principal y vio dos siluetas luchando en la penumbra.

La niña las miró con miedo, ¿Qué sucedía? no lograba comprenderlo entonces la luz volvió tan repentinamente como se había ido. Su corazón estaba acelerado al máximo sus nervios de punta, las mujeres forcejeaban.

- ¡Maldita mujer ya déjame y dame el dinero que tengas!

- ¡No te daré nada, la policía vendrá pronto por ti, Videl huye, escónd…

Un silencio se produjo en sus palabras por el sonido de un disparo, el forcejeo entre ambas había accionado el gatillo de la ladrona quien miró impresionada lo sucedido, ella no lo entendía todo iba a ser fácil, siempre era fácil, entraba a las casas, robaba algunas cosas otras veces intimidaba a los habitantes para conseguirlo pero ello.

Lunch se aterró al ver caer a la mujer de espalda al piso, aquello era mentira, pero nada podía hacer miró hacia los lados y tomó lo que pudo del lugar, un viejo jarrón y un reloj y se fue rápidamente dando una mirada a Videl, ella le miró directo a los ojos y una vez más se cruzaron sus miradas aquella noche.

La rubia salió con prisa, corría por las calles respirando agitada, estaría bien… estaba esa niña, y habían llamado a la policía pronto la encontrarían, sería llevada a un hospital, estaría bien, además había ganado mucho dinero esa noche al saquear el piso superior antes de cometer el error de bajar y encontrársela. Familias ricas todo lo tienen, pero estaría bien lo sabía… lo sabía…

La puerta de entrada se abrió lejos, pasos rápidos escuchó moverse al interior pero su miedo y su sorpresa le petrificaban viendo como una mancha roja llegaba hasta sus pies, su padre le vio de pie, tensa mirando ese cuerpo en el piso.

Satán veía el cuerpo de su mujer en el suelo dibujado en sangre, había sido un disparo a quemarropa justo en el pecho, nada pudo hacer, no le sirvió su físico, ni su fuerza, ni sus artes marciales. Videl volteó y lo miró nerviosa, ¿Qué podía hacer? Era débil, era pequeña, era una niña muerta de miedo… y así fue esa noche murió esa niña.

Al crecer los recuerdos de su madre habían sido borrados no sabía bien como era o como había sido esa noche, su padre se había encargado de enterrar esos recuerdos para siempre, pero esos finos y gatunos ojos siempre venían en las noches de miedo e inseguridad, en las noches de incertidumbre, en las frías noches de invierno cuando la lluvia golpeaba las ventanas. Algún día los encontraría estaba segura pero esa noche que miraba una fotografía suya junto a su padre cuando era niña sería otra noche de suma y sigue, viviendo en el miedo de dar con esos ojos en la oscuridad.

Fin

* * *

Saludos,

Siento que me quedó más suspenso que terror XD y la verdad costó mucho sacar este fic adelante, tuve algunos problemas familiares y tuve que viajar y ando ocupada con mi proyecto de título además luego no encontraba el archivo de Word D:! pero bueno aparte de todo eso escribí como tres o cuatro historias diferentes y las iba dejando de lado, no las borre solas las apartaba sentía que nada me daba miedo y sigo sintiendo que no asusto pero ya está. Esta idea es la que ganó dentro de las otras.

Gracias por leer y gracias por la paciencia y el plazo extra para poder entregar este fic.

Nos leemos en un futuro n_n cuando tenga más tiempo de continuar mis otros proyectos ficqueros


End file.
